


The queen of Hearts demands it

by Luciferstea



Series: Bad end Party timeline [4]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, also body horror, and some emotional angst, because that's what it's supposed to be lol, blood warning again, dunno if i succeeded though, i tried to make the fight and this whole thing seem more dnd based, so uhh, they gave me the most trouble lol, why are action scenes so damn hard to write tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstea/pseuds/Luciferstea
Summary: The monastery is quiet, like there’s nothing in here besides him, even though he knows that’s bullshit.He just has to find his demon and get him out of here, it’s not hard right?
Relationships: Alexander/Eclipse, Leon/Alexander
Series: Bad end Party timeline [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631431





	The queen of Hearts demands it

Leon struggles with his armor, it’s kinda tight around his broken ribs, but there’s no way he’s going out without it on.

The whole silent mind thing has him messed up, but he can’t wallow in self-pity for too long.

Too much to do.

Alexander is waiting.

He can make it before they hurt him again.

They better not hurt him again.

He’ll kill them.

Leon knows that on any normal day, Alexander is perfectly capable of defending himself. More then capable even, but now? not so much.

Not since those paladins captured him.

He hopes they haven’t hit him with their holy smites too much.

Usually, he’s mindful enough not to fight holy warriors, they do too much damage, but he’s got the feeling he’s not going to escape a fight in this one.

He just hopes there’s not going to be too much radiant damage thrown around, because neither he nor Alexander is going to survive that.

The trek is a few week long before Leon manages to reach the village and one more night to scope out the church.

Oh, there’s a couple of palladins there alright.

Four, is the amount he counts throughout the day, which is four too much in Leon’s opinion.

He swallows heavily, changing clothes instead, into, you know, soft colored, less black.

The more accepted, variety of colors.

He hates his light blue running clothes. They’re too loose, too poofy.

But they are kinda soft.

‘Get your damn head back in the game stupid’, he smacks himself in the forehead as he clips the white cloak around him.

His black heels click on the pavement as he shuffles around, wondering if he should take them off.

He doesn’t really have any other shoes though, maybe he can take them off inside?

He sighs heavily, shoving the rest of his shit into his bag of holding.

He slips of his boots as he walks into the building, his bodysuit at least covers his feet, so he’s not immediately stuck on the cold tiles, but the cold does seep through his padding after a few minutes.

His bag of holding is kept closely to his side, everything’s in it, excluding his daggers and sickle, but his scythe is, and so are Eclipses swords.

He feels so naked and unprotected without his usual armor.

The soft seal leather he’s wearing under his blouse is doing some things to keep him feeling warm and protected, but it’s not exactly doing the same as his normal armor.

He looks like some weird scared elven prince with the way he’s looking around.

The monastery is quiet, like there’s nothing in here besides him, even though he knows that’s bullshit.

He just has to find his demon and get him out of here, it’s not hard right?

He tries calling Alexander through their connection, but he gets nothing in response.

Alexander is either dead, terribly injured and too knocked out to respond, or not in range in this massive building.

He hopes it’s the last one.

He hears some humming, and slinks in the darkness as quickly and quietly as he can, his white cloak acting ironically as his current cloak of shadows.

Some monks shuffle by with their heads down, probably going on their last round of praying of the night.

Good, they don’t need to know he’s here.

He waits in silence until they pass, hoping one of them doesn’t somehow see in the dark.

This sucks majorly, he’s kinda quaking in his nonexistent boots.

He walks through the hallways as fast and as quiet as he can, whilst still trying to look out for any palladins.

He spots the first palladin standing guard, and he slips into the dark again.

Sneaking by won’t work, he’s looking and turning every way.

Wait, this does look like quite a young one.

A rookie? They put a rookie on guard duty?

Good, that makes his job a little easier, rookies are always easier to fight.

Easier to scare too, just have to babble some nonsense in Infernal whilst looking extra feral and they go running somewhere, screaming about demons.

Though that may not exactly be the best idea right now.

Especially since this island seems to only be inhabited by humans, an island full of humans who have most likely never seen an elf.

They probably think everything with pointy ears is a demon here.

Exactly the reason Leon wore a hood the moment he came close to the bridge going to this shithole.

Even with his hood and his trying to blend in, he got a ton of stares and children pointing.

He’s gotta admit, that doesn’t exactly feel great. It’s not really the attention he wants.

He sighs, a little too audibly, actually, because the young palladin turns to his direction

‘who-who’s there? Hedgemol? Don’t try to scare me like last time, I know it’s you’ he squeaks out.

Looks and sounds like the kids about seventeen.

Leon almost feels bad.

Almost.

He grabs one of his daggers, hoping he won’t have to throw as he slinks out of the dark.

‘no one dear, just me’ he almost hums

It’s been a bit since his last fresh blood.

It was almost too easy to take out the kid, he tried to smite Leon as he pounced, but apparently his god’s on break, since nothing happened.

Leon’s dagger swiftly plunged itself into his skull.

Exactly what he’d sharpened it for.

He opens the door next to the fallen palladin, it looks like some broom closet, and with a perception check later, he hides the body there under some cleaning supplies.

He wipes the blood off his blade with the fallen palladins white cloak, staining a corner a nice deep crimson that reminds Leon of Alexander.

Which is exactly why he cant just stand around and wait for the other palladins to just magically show up.

He pads down another hallway, as quietly as he can, sneaking peeks into the rooms he comes by.

A lot of them seem to be empty, though they probably belong to the monks and clerics he saw walk past in that line that seemed to go on forever.

He wonders if his demon is even still in this building when he hears soft snoring in the room he just creaked open.

As he peeks in, he notices a palladin, not a rookie, a real palladin, asleep in her desk chair. Part of her armor’s still on, and it looks like she was so tired she just kinda collapsed.

He takes out the dagger he used to kill the other palladin, and he sneaks up behind her.

His heart is beating in his throat, if this one wakes up she could kill him with deus volt if she wants to.

He stabs her in the throat ten times before he can think more about it.

She gurgles and her arms shoot up as an attempt to grab at him, but he dodges and stabs harder.

He realizes after the fact he was holding his breath as he heaves deep breaths of air.

He’s spattered with blood, and he cleans himself up in her bathroom, flipping his cape inside out and putting the white hood back on.

He takes her key of her desk and locks her door behind him, shoving the key back under the door.

He pads down another seemingly endless hallway, but he doesn’t have to check any of these rooms, considering one side just consists of classrooms he can see into from the hallway, and the other side is just windows.

He takes a moment to look at the moon, letting her cold, pale light wash over him as he stands there, thinking.

At least he was until he heard footfalls behind him.

‘hey! What are you doing here so late! Wait.. who are you?’

A palladin Leon hadn’t seen during his day of scouting stands behind him when he looks over his shoulder.

Shit, what now.

He doesn’t seem armored, only wearing normal clothes. He doesn’t look like a rookie though, and Leon knows that armor has no bearing on smite.

He struggles to think of what to do, when the moon catches his eye again.

He realizes he’s wearing the perfect color scheme for this.

Well, time to crank up the heat and his acting skills.

‘Oh, me? I’m just here to deliver a message and pick something up, Noble knight’ he speaks with the most noble, soft, sweet voice he has.

‘I didn’t ask for that, I asked who you are and what exactly you’re doing here’

_Oh fuck what’s another name for moon that isn’t feminine._

_Fuck this._

‘my name is something in an old dead language dear knight, but you can call me Eclipse. I am the god that resides and decides over the moon’

For extra flair, he turns around, flaps his cape open dramatically, and lets the palladin look at his clothes. He knows the lighting makes him look extra dramatic.

Now to hope this idiot is stupid enough to fall for this shit.

‘I- can you do magic and stuff?’

‘of course dear, but I’d rather not waste valuable time, we usually don’t show ourselves to just anyone you know, too much paperwork. But I’ve made a special occasion for you my dear knight’ Leon purrs, practically draping himself into the palladin’s arms.

‘o-oh, why make an exception for me though dear moon?’

‘I like you, you’re different from the others’ Leon strokes his gloved hand along his cheek, and he’s very glad he’s wearing gloves and a bodysuit underneath.

He hopes this won’t go too far.

‘Why have you come here my Moon?’

‘I saw you guys dealing with the fiend, I asked the sun what to do, and they told me to take it off your hands. I am here to take it away’

‘the fiend? Oh, my Moon, you don’t want that monster, it will taint your purity’

‘Do not worry dear knight, remember that under all things, I am the guardian of death in certain ways. A minor fiend will not harm me’

Leon is practically petting him at this point.

He’s definitively washing these clothes at least five times before he looks at them again... or maybe he'll burn them, who knows

‘now my dear knight, please do me a favor and bring me to the fiend so I can incapacate it’

‘you’re gonna incapacate it? How would you do that my Moon?’

At that, Leon heaves himself up and he walks back to the window, he takes his boots off the back of his backpack, puts them back on, and clicks closer, happy to be back on his heels.

‘I have my ways lovely knight, my words should be enough to subdue it’

Leon makes a small bow, leaning down slightly and looking up at him whilst talking.

His hood slips off his head, but he’s pretty sure he’s got it.

‘Moon? Why do you have ears that resemble the fiends?’

‘I am merely wearing an elven disguise dear, they’re quite lovely to look at, wouldn’t you say so?’

‘I- I’ve never seen an elf before’ the palladin admits.

‘Well, I suppose you have now hmm?’ Leon giggles ‘even if it is me in a different form’ he hopes that’s enough as he puts his hood back up.

‘I think I like elves’ the palladin admits.

‘But your reasoning, yes, uhhh come along Moon, right this way’

Leon happily trots up next to him, heels clicking on the tile floors.

‘we put the fiend in an old classroom this afternoon, we were gonna use it to train the kids on how to smite a fiend tomorrow, but if you are here to take it away, then I cannot go against the will of a god as lovely as you my Moon’. The palladin flushes and shuffles his feet as he holds a door open for Leon to go through.

‘thank you dear, I’m very flattered’ Leon pretends to be gushy and in love.

They walk through another few hallways until they reach an older solid oak door with a lock on it.

‘I actually just locked the door for my rounds, but I’ll open it up for you’

‘That’d be lovely dear.’ Leon muses.

As the palladin opens the doors, Leon retrieves a scroll from his bag of holding. He doesn’t have much scrolls left, but this one should work.

The room is dark, sans for the light of the moon and some glowing white sigils on the floor.

Alexander is knocked out clear, and he looks terrible, he’s way too skinny, his pretty brown hair’s a mess, his mouth’s gagged to prevent him from casting any spells, he’s bound in every way possible, there are bruises everywhere Leon can see and he overall just looks like shit.

The palladin looks at him curiously.

‘I want to know what this looks like, actually’ he laughs awkwardly.

Leon gives him the sweetest smile he can manage at the moment, but he really wants to pound this guy into shit.

‘actually dear, you might want to sit down, the spell I am about to cast has a certain effect on humans’

‘what kind of effect?’

‘it makes you sleep really, and I do not wish for you to drop and hit your head’

‘But, when I wake up, you will be gone right?’

‘I will indeed, but don’t worry, we’ll meet again someday, I promise’ Leon says, his fingers crossed behind his back.

The palladin nods, and takes a seat.

Leon reads the scroll in Elvish instead of in common, as to not give away the nature of it.

His charm scroll works it’s magic, and within ten seconds the palladin is knocked out cold, sleeping in the chair.

Leon’s sweet facade drops and his face twists into such a scowl you’d think his puppy just got killed in front of him.

He almost sprints to Alexander, undoing the shackles and the rope, stirring the poor demon awake.

Alexander jumps and flinches away at the sight of another being so close, whimpering through his gag.

It’s only when Leon takes it off, picks him up as gently as he can, ignoring the pain in his chest, and gently talks to him, that Alexander realizes who this is.

‘Leon?’

Alexander takes off Leon’s hood, revealing his face to him.

The demon tears up even harder at that, and sobs into Leon’s chest.

‘Leon! Where were you, I couldn’t do anything and-’

‘shh it’s alright dear, I’m here now, you’re safe now, I’m going to get you out of this shithole’

Leon takes one of his spare black capes out of his bag of holding and pulls it around Alexander, warming him up a little, considering most of his clothing is torn.

Alexander clutches Leon close ‘I don’t wanna let you go’

Leon holds him for a second, before letting him go, ‘it’ll only be a while, I promise’

They walk through the hallways for a while, Leon trying to keep his heels as silent as possible

They pace through some hallways, and Leon wonders if this place is endless or something.

Then they go through another door, and suddenly they’re standing in the church.

Alexander whines and hops from foot to foot. The consecrated ground hurts. This must be the holiest part of the building, because even Leon is feeling it.

He feels a little woozy, before realizing that he’s felt this before.

This is a palladin’s aura of protection.

Someone clears their throat on the altar, and as Leon and Alexander turn, they note the two palladins standing at the altar.

The older man steps forward, as he keeps his younger apprentice close to him.

The apprentice is very clearly casting Sanctuary, considering her focus is visible.

She seems like a younger one, like the one he took out in the beginning

‘Mind telling me where you fiends are going?’ the older man says.

Leon coughs awkwardly, and tries his moon god thing again.

Except it doesn’t work, because these palladins seem to be a little smarter.

Alexander clutches at him, peering through his arms.

Leon holds a protective arm in front of him.

‘what stupid idiot would fall for that’

Leon thinks about mentioning the other palladin still asleep in the classroom, but he figures it’ll be a nice surprise for them in the morning.

‘I don’t know fellas, but I’d rather not find out, can we go? I’ll be gone, and I’m taking this lovely fiend with me, how does that sound?’

‘That sounds like a terrible idea, now would you mind laying down? It’d make it easier for us to get you two tied up.’

‘I’d rather not’

‘then I guess neither of us is getting what we want’

With that, the battle roars to life as the older palladin pulls his longsword out and charges.

Leon pulls two of his daggers, but he doubts they’re gonna do much.

Alexander hisses in pain as he heaves himself up on a bench where he doesn’t have to touch the floor directly with his feet.

Leon shouts at him to keep moving as he sprints right past the older palladin, going straight to the rookie.

With her gone, this battle would become a little easier. 

Alexander scrambles over benches and seats, palladin right behind him, a fact he’s not happy about.

Not that he can do much, he’s pretty much been leeched these past few weeks, and all of his magic went into keeping his body alive and regenerating.

He tries to blood bend his head off, but doing so whilst moving in this state is near impossible, and the only thing he manages is to give the palladin a nosebleed.

Then there’s a hand around his throat and he’s being pulled backwards.

Alexander curses in infernal, and attempts to flail himself free.

Only to get thrown head first into a wall.

That’s Alexander out of the fight within a minute.

As Leon’s dagger comes down, he finds he’s unable to hit her.

‘clever girl’ he hisses, malicious intent clear on his face with the twisted sharp toothed grin he gives her.

A predator waiting for his prey to let down their guard.

‘Hedgemol! I need help!’ she cries.

‘Aurora!’ a reply comes from behind him.

Leon dashes aside before the sword can hit him

Leon groans, throwing himself back, and as he lands, he throws a fireball in their direction.

It hits, but it seems like mister Hedgemol took all the damage, throwing himself in front of Aurora.

Nice.

Apparently, that breaks Aurora’s focus, and her sanctuary spell drops, as she gets angry.

She shrieks at him and before Leon knows it, there’s radiant energy running through him.

He’s never been deus volted before.

Guess there’s a first time for everything.

It hurts, and his ears are ringing.

He stumbles back, clutching his head and whining.

Jokes on her, she just made him even angrier than before.

Before he can do what he wants, a mighty force barrels into him, knocking his weapons out of his hands and throwing him to the floor.

Hedgemol stands over him, breathing hard as he raises his sword above his head.

Leon ends him with power word kill before he’s beheaded.

The palladin stumbles and falls backwards, dead.

Aurora looks at him, terrified as she attempts to raise her sanctuary spell once more, but it does nothing.

Leon pounces, and they roll down the altar stairs together, fighting.

Leon, being a taller, older, stronger man, gets the upper hand and slams her head against the ground. He hears her skull hit the tile, and it just makes him laugh.

‘You think you’re soooooo great smiting me, don’t you? I bet you do you little bitch’ the last part of his sentence turns into angry hissing filled with the most malice and intent to kill then Aurora has ever felt.

He grabs her by the throat with two hands, and creates fire.

Her screams and gurgles are similar, where has he heard noises like that again? well.. besides al the other people he’s burnt.

ohh right, Sancta made noises like that once.

She goes limp in his hands, and he wipes the liquified flesh off on her cloak.

The altar is still on fire from when he fireballed it, but that just gives him a great feeling.

He scoops up alexander, and kicks the front doors open, finally stepping out into the cool night air.

He walks a few paces when alexander wakes up.

Alex only has to throw him a look and Leon knows.

The two of them sink to the ground, both bruised, injured and beaten.

They cling close to eachother, silently sobbing in each other’s embrace.

Alexander pulls back to frame Leon’s face with his hands.

Leon lets him, well content with letting his dear demon play with him.

Alexander leans in and kisses him, pulling Leon close by his jaw, careful not to thumb too many bruises.

That’s weird, as Alexander pulls back, he could’ve swore he saw something silver flash across his vision.

Leon goes oddly stiff in between his hands.

Since when was there blood everywhere?

Alexander isn’t scared of blood, if he was he wouldn’t be a blood demon.

He’ll admit it.

He’s terrified.

Anyone suddenly holding the disembodied head of their love would be.

Leon’s body collapses backwards, blood spraying like a geyser from the hole now open at the top.

Alexander cries silently as the figure clad in armor steps close.

The demon tries to speak, but nothing comes out, it’s like his voice vanished into thin air.

The silver sword is raised in the air again, crimson liquid flying around like red rain.

Alexander scrambles backwards on his ass, vision obscured by tears and silver.

His back hits the garden wall, and the only thing he can do is cower and sob whilst holding Leon’s head closer.

He clenches his eyes shut tight and lets out a choked sob.

The blood staining most of the front of his clothes is getting cold.

The sword comes down, but not in the trajectory and with the force Alexander was expecting.

Sure, the blade went into his shoulder, but he’s not beheaded.

He opens one eye, but he doesn’t quite get what he sees.

The palladin stumbles back, and falls over, dead

Crimson pools around the back of his head.

Alexander looks up, wondering what the hell is happening.

Backlit by the pale light of the moon, is a knight with a sickle in hand, his knight.

His knight in shining armor.

Sans armor.

And a head.

Crimson spills out off the hole, leaking down, staining Leon’s navy blue clothes and his white cloak red.

Two hands reach out, asking for something.

It takes alexander a moment to realize what they’re asking for.

He hands Leon his head back.

He does some screwing motions, before it’s sort of in the right place again.

Something’s not right

His eye is wrong.

In the middle of the night in the woods, backlit by a burning church, Eclipse looked Alexander in the eyes and asked to go back home.

In the middle of the night in the woods, equivalent exchange was carried out.

Two would be one. Neither of them with the person they truly needed to be there.

In the middle of the night in the woods, someone cried.


End file.
